Are Friends Forever?
by soul of agony
Summary: Kagome has always been distant from people and no one knew why. Inuyasha has always been distant but for a well known reason. can Inuyasha find a way to help kagome as she helps him, or will this end in tradgedy? first story be nice please. obviously inuk
1. Default Chapter

**Friends are forever**

Kagome Higarashi, a girl of sixteen years who lives at a shrine is cold and distant and seems uncaring of those around her. Nothing seemed to faze her and after a while people stopped trying to make friends with her at school, though her grades were good and she never had any trouble with subjects. She had always pushed people away but no one knew why and those who tried to find out soon gave up. The only people who knew anything about her was her family, but they too were distant from everyone.

One day at school though, a new kid showed up. This kid was none other than the half-demon Inuyasha. He had a hard life as a half-demon, being shunned from society and he was only allowed to go to this all-human school because of special circumstances. The circumstances being that the demons at his old school would beat him to a pulp every time they saw him and there where no half-demon schools in the world. Thus Inuyasha never trusted anyone and never tried to make friends.

This story is a story of how the half-demon and the girl found comfort in each other in the short time they had together.

Kagome's Journal 

_The library was closed today after school. It was a small thing but it made me sad, for some reason only small things do that to me. When I got home mom asked me how my day was, something she never does, but I told her anyway. There was a new kid in my class today, a half-demon boy. When he entered the room everyone was surprised and when he took a seat next to me everyone but me moved a little farther away. He seemed surprised that I didn't move away and stared at me with wide surprised eyes. I just smiled a little at him, and then the teacher came in and introduced him as Inuyasha. Later at lunch when I was sitting at my lone table, Inuyasha came up to me and asked why I wasn't scared of him. I said "I'm sorry, should I be?" and he took me for being a cocky bitch and I know this because that's what he called me and stormed away. At least I won't have to worry about him trying to become my friend._

Then Kagome closed her journal and sighed 'though it would be nice if he did' she thought, then finished her homework and went to bed.

The next day at school though, early in the morning before anyone else got there, Kagome was sitting on a bench studying the next chapter of her math book when Inuyasha showed up. He was wearing a dark red tank top and baggy red pants, which Kagome had to admit, looked good on him and something else caught her eye. At the top of his head where two white dog-ears which were twitching around trying to catch all the sounds around them, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the day before. What surprised her most about him though was that he came to sit down next to her on the bench.

After a few minutes of fidgeting Kagome couldn't help herself anymore and reached out to touch them.

"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?" screamed Inuyasha to her face after jumping out of his seat.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself anymore. I had to touch them, they're so cute" she replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh. Is that why you were fidgeting around so much?" he asked

"Of course, why else would I fidget?" she replied in the same monotone voice.

"None of your business!" he said then walked away around the corner of the school where she couldn't see him anymore. _That was weird_ he thought as he continued walking.

Kagome just ignored the fact that he just left or was even there at all and continued reading her math book. The only thing she didn't ignore was the fact that his ears were so soft and cute. _I was hoping he wouldn't try to be my friend_, she thought,_ but I guess that's inevitable now because of the way I acted towards him. I shouldn't have let my feelings slip, I should have just acted like everyone else when he entered the room, I shouldn't have talked to him. Maybe its not too late, maybe I can still dissuade him from being my friend,_ but even as she thought that she knew she wouldn't try anymore. She was tired of being alone, without friends or even family.

Suddenly she heard a noise, like a crowd cheering on a fight, a very large crowd. This normally wouldn't have caught her attention let alone make her care but she heard a few fraises being called out that made her blood boil, like "stupid half-breed!" and "go home demon spawn!" This made her completely forget her books and run to where the cheers were coming from as fast as she could go. When she got there she was horrified at what she saw.

There was a large crowd of people surrounding Inuyasha, all were either kicking him punching him or cheering the others on. Some people had even thrown stones at him and he was bleeding from multiple cuts and scratches. He didn't appear to be fighting back or even calling for help, all he did was hold up his arms in defense and try to find a way out of the crowd, but he couldn't because they would block his path every direction he went. Kagome tried to get through the crowd but they were violently into the fight or rather the lynch mobbing, of Inuyasha the half-breed. When she saw someone pulling a knife out of Inuyasha and him fainting she screamed,

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shocked, the crowd stopped momentarily but that was enough for Kagome to get to him and wrap her arms around the now unconscious hanyou. If nothing else she could protect him from the mob with her own body. Though it didn't seem as though she needed to because now the spell was broken and the mob lost interest, especially since their quarry seemed dead and wouldn't react to them anyway.

"Inuyasha! Hold on, I'll get help!" Kagome cried, and took off to the office to tell the principal and call an ambulance. When she got there though, she was met with the fact that no one was there so she used the phone anyway to call an ambulance and rushed back to Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha was still unconscious when the ambulance came and the paramedic started to ask stupid questions like "what's a demon doing at a human school?". Kagome started to get frustrated and yelled at him and then he said she couldn't come with them and she started yelling even more until he finally gave up and let her come. At the hospital Kagome made sure that Inuyasha was treated properly, even though there were demons and humans she still didn't trust them to take care of him.

All day long Kagome stayed at the hospital with Inuyasha, not caring in the least that she was missing school, though that used to be the most important thing in her life. When she was younger they had even bumped her up a grade and she could have gone more because of her dedication and she would have too if her mother hadn't held her back. She was even being offered a lot of scholarships for good schools, though she did miss a lot of school because of her "illnesses" that her grandfather made up.

Kagome stopped thinking about school when Inuyasha started to wake up, "Ohayoo gozaimasu, or should I say Konban wa? You were out most of the day you know." She said in her monotonous voice.

"Oh damn! What the hell? How did I get here? And wasn't I just being attacked by a mob?" Inuyasha asked clearly puzzled and completely ignoring Kagome.

"No, you were being treated by doctors, the mobbing happened this morning though I understand how you could be confused, those doctors are vicious." She said adding, "your welcome by the way, I saved your life from those thugs at school you know."

"Pff, I didn't need your saving, I coulda handled myself." Was his only reply and then neither of them said anything for a little while until Kagome asked,

"Why didn't you fight back?" another long pause "you could have easily overpowered them but you wouldn't even threaten them, how come you didn't try to defend yourself?"

But Inuyasha refused to look her in the eye and they stayed that way until a nurse came in and shooed Kagome out saying visiting hours were over.

That night Kagome walked home arriving very late, and though her mother had been waiting for her she didn't ask where she'd been or why she took so long or how come she didn't have her school stuff, she just let Kagome go to her room and sleep.

A/N: well this is my first story ever and if I don't get any reviews I may not continue writing this. I don't care what kind of reviews I get though if I get flames I might be less inclined to continue this story and I may kill myself because I'm mentally unbalanced. Think of my family, oh wait they wouldn't care if I died. Never mind then! Thank you for at lest reading my story. Be happy, later!


	2. Death and Dying

**Friends are Forever**

Kagome had gotten home late last night, and she had missed a full day at school, though that didn't matter much since she already knew the entire lesson. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she was starting to like Inuyasha.

When she woke up this morning _he_ was the first thing she thought about as she got ready for school. Putting on an extremely black T-shirt and a black pair of baggy pants she went to get breakfast meeting up with Souta in the dining room.

"Hey Kagome, did you forget today was your appointment day? Your dressed in your school clothes." He said blandly noticing that she looked a little excited then a little sad at the prospect of going to the hospital before hiding it underneath her mask of indifference. Kagome rushed upstairs to go change into more comfortable clothes. The next time she came downstairs she was wearing a light pink blouse and a knee length blue skirt. She only wore black to school, for some reason people seemed less inclined to talk to you when you wear dark foreboding clothes.

The drive to the hospital was about an hour long and as she looked out the window it made Kagome think of her long walk home last night. The only thing that worried her about going to the hospital was the fact that she might meet Inuyasha there, or he might see her and wonder why she was there. Finally she just decided to avoid him in the hospital and not go to his wing. She had missed an entire day of school for him, and school was the most important thing to her. She missed so much school already because of her "illnesses" that missing a day for any other reason was rare. It seemed to her as though he had already become important to her, which she knew was probably true.

"Kagome, your brother has noticed that you've been acting strangely since yesterday, and you didn't come home until late last night. You never go out let alone come home late. Where were you yesterday all day?" asked her mother who was driving her to the hospital.

"Hospital" Kagome replied simply

"But you knew your appointment was today, right? What reason did you have to go to the hospital?" Kagome's mother continued

"Stop interrogating me" Kagome demanded

"Alright fine, but you know you can tell me when you think your ready to."

Kagome just ignored her and kept staring out the window remembering the last time she had driven down this road to the hospital. When they got there, Kagome saw an ambulance pull up and paramedics get out. Her mother left knowing Kagome knew her way around, leaving Kagome watching as the paramedics take out the patient. It was a girl who looked as though she had been in a bad car accident, barely clinging to life. Another ambulance pulled up and two more people who had been in a car accident were taken out, one was obviously dead by the fact that no one was in a rush to treat his fatal wounds and the other looked nearly dead.

Kagome just continued into the hospital but when she turned a corner inside she saw one of the people being rushed into the ER, and it looked as though the other one was already there. What a fragile thing human life is.

As Kagome turned another corner though she bumped into someone.

"Oops excuse me, hey wait, you're Kagome aren't you? I recognize you from your pictures. I'm Miroku, the new intern, ill be working on your case. I look forward to getting to know you!" Said Miroku

"Right." Was Kagome's only reply

"Okay then, well just come this way, the doctors are going to start with a few tests and then try this new medicine that's just been approved by the health board." Said Miroku who seemed really excited about it all

Kagome didn't like her visits to the hospital, the drama of some of the patients though was amusing and kept her occupied. Every visit left her extremely tired and depressed from the tests they ran and the non-results. As Kagome waited for her mother to come pick her up though she saw a familiar figure leaving the hospital. She hoped he wouldn't notice her and would just keep walking but he stopped as though he realized something.

He turned towards her direction, almost not recognizing her at first and then realization dawned on him, he stared at her.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here! Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

"I'm not here for you, and shouldn't you still be in bed? Those wounds were pretty bad, Inuyasha." She stated

"I'm a half-demon, which means I'm stronger than any weak human so I heal faster, besides I've had worse. Anyway, what's your name?" he asked

"Kagome"

He waited for more of an answer or a little explanation but none came. He started to get frustrated with her but she just seemed to ignore him, staring off into space as though they had never been talking and he wasn't even there. After a few seconds, that really got on his nerves and he was about to start yelling at her when a she suddenly stood up. Confused he just stared after her as she walked to the parking lot and got into a car that was just pulling up to the hospital.

Unfortunately for him, it was her mother who had come to pick her up and drove off before she noticed anyone was there. He missed his chance to talk to her that day, but he promised himself he would talk to her and get an explanation later no matter how long he had to wait.

It was a beautiful day out and the sun was warm on Kagome's skin but she didn't feel like being outside at all today, she didn't feel like being outside much ever. She was outside at a picnic as a request from her mother, the picnic was home made food her mother had prepared hoping to give Kagome a reason to be outside, and it worked. Also she had promised Souta that she would play soccer with him, even if all they did was pass around the ball a little. Souta took any chance he could get to spend time with his sister, no matter how little time they did spend together, it all added up to her being a good sister.

There was one little thing bothering Kagome though, a small thing at the back of her mind, which she tried to ignore. Oh yes, how could she forget.

She was dying.

A/N: DUN DUN DUHHHHH… oh yeah that's what my story is about. Please don't reveal that in your reviews. You could probably guess though right? I didn't want to reveal it right away but I couldn't hide it anymore. sorry the chapter was so short.

and thank you to **_Angel-(im sorry i dont know your numbers), Funarahi, and Mariposa-(also dont know numbers)_**


End file.
